Sounds Perfect
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: A little seperation wouldn't be horrible, and it's not like they wouldn't be able to see eachother every weekend at least. Miki/OC (OFC), Paranoiac. Femslash. One shot. Under Witch's House because they don't have a paranoiac category.


Alright, so as with The Witch's House, I've never actually played this game myself, but I did watch Pewdiepie and Markiplier play it, so I know the story. Miki, according to the internet, is somewhere between 18 and 21, though her exact age is not specified, so for the sake of the story, we're just going to make her 20. I'm only going to make two specific changes to the story, One, Shinji Miura doesn't exist, Dragon, let's say she's 19, is obviously taking his place. Two, let's pretend that Miki's mother's house is only a fourty minute or so drive away from her aunt's house.

**IShouldProbablyBeReading...**

_**Pairing: **_Meh, I guess Light Miki/Dragon (OFC)

_**Universe: **_The game Paranoiac

_**Rating: **_T

_**Warning: **_Meh.

**IHaveToFinishHuckFinnAndTheBookThief...**

"Will you be coming back?" I asked hesitantly, hopeful that the answer would be yes. She had only been my neighbor for a few days, but still, it felt like it had been a lot longer.

"Yes." She answered confidently as she set her once again packed suitcase by the front door and locked it from the outside. I smiled at the answer. "I don't really want to leave right now, but the doctors say that it will do me some good to be in a more familiar environment, and they don't want me to be living alone until they're sure that they have my medication adjusted. Besides, my Mom's hysteria is getting worse, so I feel like I should be there for her." I didn't comment on the fact that her mom was kind of a bitch who treated her like crap and totally didn't deserve her help, and instead just nodded.

"Well, I hope that everything settles soon, I can hardly wait to see you again, and you haven't even left yet!" I exclaimed.

"I hope so too, and I honestly believe that it will settle soon. The doctors say that it could take month or even a year or more," Unwittingly, my face fell. "Or it could also be a few weeks. Hey, don't give me that face." She stepped closer to me and lift my chin up with a finger so that I was looking up at her. Once she had my attention, she smiled brightly. "And hey, it's not like we have to wait all that time to see eachother again. I have your phone number, and after I get settled you know the first thing I'm gonna do is call you and cash in on that date that you promised me." I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"You had better." I winked and wrapped my arms around her neck. "And hey, don't forget I own you a kiss too." She smirked, resting her hands on my waist.

"I'm glad you reminded me. I think I might just take you up on that now." She leaned down towards me and our lips touched.

Of course, almost the exact second that they did, a car horn honked loudly, causing us to jump and seperate like the other was on fire. In the driveway, a yellow taxi sat with a rather impatient looking older man sitting in the front seat, clearly not impressed by our display. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to flip him off.

"Looks like your ride is here." I muttered.

"Looks like it. Hey, I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Before I could reply, she quickly leaned down again and gave me a rough peck on the lips before she grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the taxi.

"I'll be waiting for it." I called after her, grin back in place as I slowly ambled my way off her front porch. It wasn't until after the taxi pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street that I realised that there was something now residing in my previously empty pockets besides my phone. Surprised, I reached in and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and a small purple flashlight keychain that I had admired when Miki showed it to me the night that she partially stayed over at my house. I unfolded the piece of paper and read it as I walked slowly down the driveway.

_Dragon_

_Just a little something so you don't forget me. Text or call whenever you need._

_Miki_

Underneath it was a phone number and address and another line of text that read-

_PS How does Saturday night sound? ;p_

I grinned, knowing I probably looked like a high schooler who's crush had just asked them out on a date as I pulled out my phone and entered the number into my contacts, then opened a new message.

_Sounds perfect :)_

**FourAndAHalfDaysToFinishThisProjectT.T**

That was a lot cheesier than I intended... Oh well. Hope you enjoyed, my lovelies. Reviews and favorites are, as always, appreciated but not required for more updates.


End file.
